


Menschsein

by Sitamun



Series: Almost aged like Wine [5]
Category: Avatar (2009)
Genre: Character Study, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sitamun/pseuds/Sitamun
Summary: Ich sitze auf dem Dach der ehemaligen RDA-Station, ein Ort, der meiner trügerischen Einsamkeit einen melancholischen Hauch verleiht. Eigentlich kein Hauch, sondern ein ordentlicher Windstoß.So viel Melancholie ist nicht verwunderlich, nicht hier.Das Gebäude, bereits zum Teil von starken Wurzeln und dicken Ästen durchbrochen, ist einer der wenigen letzten Beweise dafür, dass das Leben auf Pandora nicht mehr normal verläuft. Und was die Melancholie noch mehr rechtfertigt, ist, dass ich mit schuldig bin. Oder, wie die tolerantesten Angehörigen des Volkes meinen, nur erleichterte, was eh geschehen wäre. Dafür könne man mir nicht die Schuld geben. Sie sehen.Aber nicht jeder ist so gütig, selbst wenn er sieht, und das würde und könnte ich niemanden nachtragen.------Oder aber der Versuch, sich die Zeit totzuschlagen, indem man seine alten Fanfiction durchgeht und schaut, welche wie gut gealtert sind.Fertig gestellt 30.05.2011
Relationships: Neytiri te Tskaha Mo'at’ite/Jake Sully
Series: Almost aged like Wine [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716349
Kudos: 2





	Menschsein

* * *

Alleinsein ist etwas, was mir seit geraumer Zeit vollständig entglitten ist. Nicht in seiner physischen Ausführung – nichts ist leichter, als ungemerkt oder doch zumindest unaufgehalten den Weg zu ergreifen, der in die körperliche Einsamkeit führt.

Körperliche Einsamkeit so definiert, dass kein anderes Mitglied des Volkes, weder des einen noch des anderen, in meiner Nähe ist, ich, wenn ich reden wollte, nur mit mir selbst sprechen könnte. Tiere sind immer überall und irgendwo und es ist wirklich schwer, in den schönen Wäldern Pandoras einen kleinen Platz zu finden, wo keine sind. Deswegen nur Wesen mit humanoider Erscheinungsform.

Aber die körperliche Trennung bringt nichts mehr. Na’vi haben nicht den Drang, allein zu sein, nicht so wie die Menschen. Gefühle werden offen gezeigt, es gibt keinen Grund, sich zurückzuziehen.

Zumal es eh nichts bringt. Ein Na’vi ist nicht alleine. Nie. Eywa ist immer mit dir. Und mit Eywa der ganze restliche Mond. Der Wald, jede einzelne Pflanze, die Tiere, jeder Bruder und jede Schwester, die du zurücklässt um diesen Moment mit dir selbst zu verbringen, ist in deinem Kopf, durchfließt deine Gedanken ohne sie zu beherrschen. Wie ein Song im Hintergrund, der die Atmosphäre erhellt und die Stimmung hebt, bei dem du mitsingen kannst, wenn du willst.

Wenn deine Gedanken nur so vor sich hintreiben und der Song plötzlich alles ist, was dir in diesem Augenblick wichtig ist, in diesem Augenblick jemals wichtig sein könnte.

Aber genau, wie es das Alleinsein für mich nicht mehr gibt, gibt es auch keine Songs mehr.

Der Wald spielt sein eigenes ewiges Lied, seine Bewohner singen ihren Text und der Beat dazu das ständige _Ba-bam Ba-bam_ der Herzen. Die Na’vi singen auch, haben auch Instrumente mit bezaubernden Klängen, aber es ist eben kein Rock. Kein Pop. Kein Blues. Kein Jazz. Kein Rap. Und was es sonst noch immer geben mag.

Ich vermisse es nicht.

Die Lieder des Volkes sind in ihrer Einfachheit sehr viel ergreifender, berührender und die Stimmen, die sie singen, sind allesamt deine eigene, weil beim gemeinsamen Singen alle eins sind. Mit Oberflächlichem ist man hier nicht bedient.

Doch das ist genau das, was ich jetzt will. Ein Hintergrundgeräusch, ein Song, der Eywa nicht aus meinem Kopf verdrängt – nicht, dass das überhaupt möglich wäre –, aber die Große Mutter für den Augenblick leiser werden lässt. Niemals ganz und gar verstummen; Eywa nicht mehr zu spüren würde mir Angst einflößen, fürchterliche Angst.

Einfach nur leise genug, damit ich mich einmal nur mit mir selbst auseinandersetzen kann, ein letztes Mal. Ein letztes Mal Mensch sein sozusagen.

Ich kenne den Song nicht, der als Beruhigung dient, für meine Ablenkung sorgen soll. Es ist ein Lied aus Norms Musiksammlung, die er mir ohne nachzufragen gegeben hatte. Mit Musik wäre die Zeit, die er nicht in seinem Avatar verbrachte, zwar erträglicher, einfach um irgendein Hintergrundgeräusch zu haben (dieser Gedanke musste wohl typisch menschlich sein), aber für einen Nachmittag könnte er getrost darauf verzichten. Meinte er.

Die Musik läuft, nicht sehr laut, aber doch laut genug, um die Waldgeräusche zu überdecken.

Sie dudelt vor sich hin und ich bin alleine.

Ich sitze auf dem Dach der ehemaligen RDA-Station, ein Ort, der meiner trügerischen Einsamkeit einen melancholischen Hauch verleiht. Eigentlich kein Hauch, sondern ein ordentlicher Windstoß.

So viel Melancholie ist nicht verwunderlich, nicht hier.

Das Gebäude, bereits zum Teil von starken Wurzeln und dicken Ästen durchbrochen, ist einer der wenigen letzten Beweise dafür, dass das Leben auf Pandora nicht mehr normal verläuft. Und was die Melancholie noch mehr rechtfertigt, ist, dass ich mit schuldig bin. Oder, wie die tolerantesten Angehörigen des Volkes meinen, nur erleichterte, was eh geschehen wäre. Dafür könne man mir nicht die Schuld geben. Sie sehen.

Aber nicht jeder ist so gütig, selbst wenn er sieht, und das würde und könnte ich niemanden nachtragen.

Von hier kann man es nicht sehen, weil die Station ein wenig tiefer liegt als der restliche Wald und die hohen, mächtigen Bäume die Sicht behindern, aber ich weiß, dass in Blickrichtung der Heimatbaum nicht mehr steht. Stolz und erhaben, voller Erinnerung und voller Leben, hatte ich ihn kennen gelernt, mich in ihn verliebt wie in jeden anderen Baum im Wald. Ich hatte nie die Ehre, in seinem weit gefächerten Geäst zu schlafen, von Eywa in meinen Träumen gelenkt, die Schönste an den Händen durch den Wald führen zu Orten, deren atemberaubender Anblick erst durch ihre Anwesenheit den letzten Schliff erhielt. Ich lag zwar dort, aber ich schlief nicht. Ich war des Nachts nie in diesem Körper.

Aber es war mir gestattet, auf ihm zu erwachen, mich umzusehen, dicke Äste überall um mich zu erkennen. Ich hörte es nicht, aber sein „Willkommen zurück“ hätte nicht wärmer sein können. Ein Empfang, der mir zu jener Zeit nur von sehr, sehr wenigen bereitet wurde. Der Heimatbaum jedoch war selbst für mich Heimat und hieß mich ebenso willkommen wie jeden anderen des Volkes. Ich fühlte mich dort mehr zu Hause als in der Station, mehr als jemals auf der Erde, nachdem Tom und ich eindeutig getrennte Wege einschlugen – was wohl daran lag, dass ich ihn anschrie, nicht mehr sehen wollte, als er mir, nett formuliert, einmal zu viel und zu deutlich auf den Schlips trat. Er meinte es nur gut und ich reagierte viel zu empfindlich, eh bereits in gereizter Stimmung, weil Ärzte viel zu hilfsbereit für diese Welt waren. Oder Hilfsbereitschaft vorheuchelten, wie ich es damals dachte. Es war nicht gut. Unser Streit war fürchterlich und unsere Versöhnung danach nur provisorisch, ihre Züge eindeutig stoisch.

Wir hassten uns danach nicht, liebten uns nach wie vor wie nur Zwillinge füreinander empfinden können – ich hätte niemals ohne ihn gekonnt –, aber die Kluft blieb. Und jetzt, da ich ihm so unendlich viel verdanke, ich leben kann nur wegen ihm, weiß ich nicht, wie ich mein dummes und voreiliges Verhalten jemals wieder gut machen kann. Einzig und allein sein Tod gab mir, was ich niemals zuvor hätte erreichen können.

Noch ein Grund zur Melancholie. Und zur Trauer. Noch mehr für Schuld und schlechtes Gewissen.

Ob Streit oder nicht, wir bleiben Zwillinge, für das ungeübte Auge nur eine einzige Person; oft genug bin ich bei seinem Namen genannt worden und er bei meinem.

Und jetzt bin ich dankbar für seinen Tod. Unglaublich. Undenkbar. Und es tut weh. So etwas hätte ich nie von mir gedacht. Selbst für Quaritchs Tod bin ich nicht dankbar, auch wenn sein Ableben dem Volk weitere Angriffe erspart und ermöglicht, langsam wieder ein ruhigeres Leben zu führen.

Aber für den Tod meines Bruders bin ich dankbar.

Ich erzählte Eywa von diesem Konflikt; sie antwortete nicht, aber ihre Nähe, das Gefühl der Wärme und Zugehörigkeit, das sie immer weckt, wenn man Tsa’Heylu mit ihr, der großen Mutter, eingeht, ist niemals vorwurfsvoll. Ihre stumme Stimme umschließt deine dunklen Gedanken und schenkt ihnen Licht. Wäre ich als Na’vi geboren, dann hätte ich es ruhen lasen. Es war der Weg, den Eywa für Tom und mich auserwählte und alles geschieht nach ihrer Planung. Ich hätte nichts ausrichten können. Es war bestimmt, so zu enden.

Aber ich bin nicht als Na’vi geboren, auch wenn ich Eywa mehr und mehr in mich aufnehme. Sie gehört zu mir wie zu all meinen Brüdern und Schwestern. Ohne könnte ich nicht mehr. Deswegen kann ich es noch nicht ruhen lasen.

Jetzt soll es noch einmal wichtig für mich sein.

Wenn ich den Kopf drehe, sehr viel weiter westlich – den Kopf drehen ist da eigentlich schon fast nicht mehr ausreichend, der Oberkörper dreht sich schon ziemlich mit –, würde ich bei freier Seit in die ungefähre Richtung blicken, in der kleinere Suchtrupps einen möglichen neuen Heimatbaum gefunden haben. Ein wenig jünger, nicht ganz so groß, aber genauso stark. War der alte Heimatbaum in der Blüte seines Lebens gewesen, wohl in den 30ern, dann ist dieser irgendwo zwischen Mitte und Ende 20. Ein guter, schöner Baum. Nur karg bewohnt, so dass eine gemeinsame Existenz zwischen seinen jetzigen Bewohnern und den Na’vi problemlos möglich wäre.

Ich glaube, dort würde unser neues Leben starke Wurzeln schlagen können, wenn der Suchtrupp in seiner Nähe eine Wasserquelle, ausreichend für den ganzen Stamm, und verschiedene Herden findet, die sich von der lebensnotwendigen Jagd der Na’vi wieder erholen können. Niemand hier will ihren Bestand gefährden.

Nachhaltige Wirtschaft war irgendwann mal auch auf der Erde ein wichtiger Begriff gewesen. Jetzt interessiert es dort niemanden mehr. Nicht, dass das am besten durchgeplante Programm der nachhaltigen Wirtschaft noch irgendetwas gebracht hätte, die Erde ist hinüber, nur noch ein Klumpen Müll, der im All herumschwebt, aber es geht ums Prinzip. Hier auf Pandora ist so etwas nicht möglich.

Zumal es Eywa eh nicht zulassen würde.

Mit der großen Mutter mag man sich nicht anlegen.

Der Baum der Seelen, an dem sich das Volk bisher noch aufhält, ist von diesem neuen Heimatbaum eine Tagesreise mit einem Ikran entfernt. Zu Fuß oder die Strecke zu reiten würde vermutlich sehr viel mehr Zeit in Anspruch nehmen

Seufzend drehe ich mich wieder zurück, um angenehmer zu sitzen. Der restliche Tag, nur mit mir und meinen Gedanken wird noch dauern, da sollte es so angenehm sein wie möglich. Vor Sonnenaufgang würde ich nicht zurück sein. Die Schuld und das Pflichtgefühl nagen an mir. An Tagen wie dem heutigen sollte ich nicht weg sein.

Wie egoistisch der kleine menschliche Rest in mir doch ist. Beinahe lächele ich und drehe die Musik lauter, für ein paar Stunden noch allein sein, mit mir ins Reine kommen.

Ein letztes Mal Mensch sein.

Ich sehe Norm seine Überraschung an, als ich erst nach dreiviertel des Tages wieder zurückkehre um ihn seine Musik wiederzugeben, ebenso wie die dazu nötigen Geräte. Sekundenlang starrt er auf die kleinen Gerätschaften in seinen Händen als wären sie die Lösung zu der existentiellsten aller Fragen. Dann fängt er sich wieder.

„Nichts zu danken, Jake.“

Pause. Jetzt starrt er mich an, drei Herzschläge lang.

„Hast du wirklich die ganze sechs Stunden auf dem Dach gesessen?!“

„Ist das so verwunderlich?“ Norm zwinkert nicht einmal, verzieht keine Miene, als ich nicht in unserer Muttersprache antworte. Vermutlich hat er sich den Klang des Na’vi so gewöhnt, dass es für ihn keinen Unterschied mehr macht.

„Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so lange still sitzen kannst“, meint er kopfschüttelnd, zugleich grinsend. Er wirkt ein wenig ausgemergelt, vernachlässigt, sein Aussehen lässt nach menschlichen Maßstäben gerechnet mehr als nur zu wünschen übrig. Aber vielleicht entsteht der schlaksige Eindruck von ihm nur durch den Vollbart, der sein eh schon längliches und damit noch dünneres Gesicht bedeckt.

„Ich hab mehrere Jahre lang still gesessen. Alte Gewohnheiten vergisst man nicht so schnell.“

„Gewohnheit würde ich es nicht nennen … aber immerhin hast du damals nicht gemerkt, dass dein Hintern vom langen Sitzen taub wurde.“

„Und da bin ich äußerst dankbar für.“ Wir lachen.

Dennoch hat Norm Recht. Es ist erstaunlich, dass ich so lange dort oben saß, wo ich doch nach all meiner Liebe für den Wald, für Eywa, für Neytiri doch genauso in meine starken Beine verliebt bin, die mir erlauben, die ganze Schönheit Pandoras zu genießen. Und dann auch noch alleine.

Jetzt bin ich das nicht mehr. Jetzt ist Norm da und Eywa. Und mit ihr auch das ganze restliche Leben des Mondes.

„Bleibst du noch zum Essen oder fliegst du direkt zurück?“, fragt Norm, seine Stimme durch die Atemmaske ein wenig gedämpft. Den guten Ohren des Volkes macht das nichts aus. Ich fühle, wie sie sich in die entsprechenden Richtungen drehen, aus denen die Geräusche kommen, auch wenn ich es größtenteils nicht kontrolliere.

„Ich kann dir Gesellschaft leisten, aber ich würde es vorziehen, wenn danach mitkommen würdest.“

Norm zögert nicht, hat er noch nie. Er ist hier in der Station genug allein, um Gesellschaft nicht abzulehnen. Außerdem ist auch er mittlerweile Na’vi genug, um solche herzlichen Einladungen nicht abzulehnen. Das Volk lebt, isst und schläft gemeinsam – und selbst wenn er an seinem menschlichen Körper festhält, vom Volk aber dennoch größtenteils akzeptiert, hat er die Traditionen doch weit genug übernommen.

Ich begleite ihn ins Gebäude, in dem er, im sicheren Bereich angekommen, in einer monotonen Bewegung die Maske abnimmt. Das Gehen hier drin ist für mich sehr viel schwieriger, die Enge der Gänge meine Körperausmaße eindeutig behindernd. Die Luft hier drin ist nicht gesund für mich oder wäre es nicht, wenn mein Körper genauso Na’vi wäre wie mein Geist. Der Grund, warum ich es nie erlaube, dass Neytiri mich begleitet. Die (oder viel mehr meine) menschliche DNS gestattet es mir, für die Zeitspanne eines Tages – erst dann wird es gefährlich – die menschliche Luft zu atmen. Ich genieße es nicht. Der Sauerstoff, einst so lebensrettend und notwendig, hat nun einen bitteren Beigeschmack, riecht sogar seltsam … aber vielleicht liegt das auch nur an dem Metall, aus dem das Gebäude besteht.

„Was hast du so lange dort oben gemacht?“

Seine Neugier ist nur verständlich und ich sehe keinen Grund, einem guten Freund seine Frage nicht zu beantworten.

„Ich habe überlegt, nichts weiter. Nur nachgedacht.“

„Nachgedacht? Du? Stundenlang?“

Ich lache: „Ich kann mehr als nur draufhauen.“

Er schmunzelt auf diese Antwort hin nur, wohl wissend, dass ich recht habe, auch wenn er es gerne mal scherzhaft übersieht: „Natürlich.“

Danach verfällt er in Schweigen und ebenso stumm bereitet er sich sein ärmliches Mahl. Ich erinnere mich daran, dass es nicht sehr schmackhaft war, nahe an der Grenze zu geschmacklos, wenn auch durchaus nährstoffreich, dem „Genießer“ alles gebend, was der Körper benötigt.

„Und was hast du in der Zwischenzeit gemacht?“, frage ich ihn, nicht um das Schweigen zu durchbrechen, eine typisch menschliches Verhalten, sondern aus reinem Interesse. Womit schlägt er sich hier die Zeit tot, wenn er nicht weiter forscht? Die wenigen Menschen haben nur ebenso wenige Unterhaltungsmöglichkeiten. Ich sehe weiter bei seinem Essen zu. Trotz völligen Mangels an Geschmack isst er langsam, als genieße er es.

„Frühjahrsputz.“ Er verzieht das Gesicht. „Mit Max. Die Verlinkungskammern und mehrere Laboratorien.“

„Frühjahrsputz? Es ist mitten im Jahr!“

„War aber trotzdem bitternötig. Selbst als Wissenschaftlicher bekommt man bei einem so großen, fast leer stehenden Gebäude den Hang zur Unordentlichkeit.“ Sein Lächeln ist beinahe entschuldigend.

Ich habe das Gefühl, seit gefühlten Ewigkeiten nicht mehr in einem solchen Maße aufgeräumt zu haben, die Erinnerung daran wie aus einem anderen Leben. Was sie genau genommen auch ist.

„Kann ich verstehen“, antworte ich, dem Drang nicht nachgebend, ihm auf die Schulter zu klopfen. Wie in Erinnerungen schwebend höre ich seinem Jammern zu, jedes einzelne, nicht im Geringsten ernst gemeinte Wort des Zorns über jedes noch so kleine Staubkorn, das sich in seine Nase verkroch, ihn kitzelte und folterte, aber nicht die ersehnte Erlösung brachte.

Da fällt mir ein – ich hab seit Jahren nicht mehr genießt, kein Staub eingeatmet, keine Allergie gegen irgendeine Art von Pollen … ich weiß noch nicht einmal, ob ich das überhaupt noch kann, die Nase des Volkes dazu gemacht ist.

„Mein Avatar liegt immer noch am Baum der Seelen?“, fragt Norm plötzlich, das Thema Putzen fallen lassend wie eine heiße Kartoffel.

„Natürlich. Wo sollte er sonst sein? Ich habe dir doch versprochen, dir davon zu berichten, wenn wir zum neuen Heimatbaum ziehen.“

Auch wenn ich dir nicht die genauen Daten nennen werde. Nicht, dass ich persönlich Norm nicht vertraute – er ist ein guter Freund. Ein Bruder. Aber das Volk will nicht, dass die übrigen Menschen informiert sind, auch wenn menschliche Techniken keinerlei Problem dabei haben würden, unseren Aufenthaltsort ausfindig zu machen. Ich spreche nicht gegen dieses Urteil.

„Weiß nicht …“ und in seinen Augen sehe ich genau meine Gedanken widerspiegeln.

„Alles ist so, wie es sein soll. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Komm mit nach Hause, Norm.“

Für einen Augenblick mustert er mich misstrauisch, als wäre meine Bitte völlig unangebracht, doch wie um den Gedanken fallen zu lassen, zuckt er mit den Schultern und bejaht noch einmal, mit zum Baum der Seelen zu kommen.

Der Weg zur Verlinkungskammer ist von erneutem Schweigen erfüllt, kein Wort, aber ich finde es auch nicht im Geringsten unangenehm. Unangenehm ist _erneut_ nur die Größe der Türen und Norm kichert jedes Mal verhalten, wenn ich mir den Kopf an der Decke stoße, mit meinem Schwanz gegen die Wände stoße – es tut genauso weh, wie es klingt und doch ist es nahezu unmöglich, ihn ruhig zu halten, mehr an mein Unterbewusstsein gebunden als an meinen Willen. Und meinem Unterbewusstsein ist diese Enge unbehaglich.

„Bitte richte Neytiri aus, dass ich in einer halben Stunde da sein werde.“

„Aber immer doch.“

Mit einem Lachen, glücklich, zufrieden, geht er in die Verlinkungskammer und steigt in eine der Kapseln.

Ich spüre es nicht, aber ich weiß, ich bin alleine. Norm ist nicht mehr hier, der Körper leer, nur das Herz noch am Schlagen, der Atem regelmäßig. Durch die engen Türen, die schmalen Gänge gelange ich nur mit Mühe und wiederholten Kopfstößen und Flüchen sowohl in Na’vi als auch in Englisch, aber letzteres auch nur deswegen, weil das mir zur Verfügung stehende Ausmaß an Flüchen sehr viel größer ist, nach draußen. Durch den Raum, in dem ich das erste Mal als Na’vi die Augen öffnete – der erste, in dem ich aufrecht stehen kann, ins Freie, der öde Sauerstoff durch die schmackhafte Luft Pandoras ersetzt. Ein Genuss.

Ich lächele zaghaft, beruhigt. Mehrere tiefe Atemzüge, und mit jedem fühle ich mich freier, wohler.

Das ist Leben.

Mein Ikran, sein Name nicht ausgesprochen, nur gedacht, gerufen durch hohe trillernde Laute, landet lautlos vor mir, nicht so beeindruckend wie Toruk; aber der Vergleich hinkt auch. Toruk ist ein Wunder für sich in Stärke, Größe und vor allen Dingen in der gedanklichen Verbindung zu ihm.

Nur Tsa’heylu mit Neytiri vermag sie zu übertreffen.

Mein Ikran spürt das, weiß darum, stört sich aber nicht daran, ist viel mehr übermäßig stolz, dass sein eigener Jäger Toruk Makto ist. Und doch zu ihm zurückkehrte. Wir sind wirklich gute Freunde.

Ich spüre seine Freunde, mit mir zu fliegen, die Sehnsucht, erneut mit Neytiri und ihrem Ikran durch die Lüfte zu schweben, vielleicht seine Familie in den fliegenden Bergen zu besuchen; ich teile seine Gefühle. Spüre sie ebenso wie seine Freude bei meinem Vorschlag, die letzteren beiden Möglichkeiten zu kombinieren.

Er hebt ab, schreit auf und ich mache es ihm gleich, schreie mit, so wie es Neytiri gerne macht, wie es Na’vi gerne machen. Die Luft streicht über unsere Körper, wir tanzen auf ihr, meine Haare auf meinem Rücken und in ihnen die klimpernden Muscheln, Perlen, Federn und Ketten.

Ein erneuter Schrei, wieder einer, als wir kurz vor dem Baum der Seelen sind; aus der Umgebung antworten viele andere Ikrans, auf dem Boden und umliegenden kleineren Bäumen verteilt. Das ungeübte Auge kann jeden einzelnen nicht ausmachen; es sieht so aus, als wäre der Wald in einen See verwandelt. Jeder einzelne Flügelschlag eine Welle.

Ihre Schreie sind ein Willkommensgruß, der mich jedes Mal aufs Neue erfreut, das Gefühl verstärkend, zu Hause zu sein. Nach heute noch mehr als sonst. Nach heute endgültig zu Hause.

Ich lache, die Vorfreude nicht mehr länger unterdrückbar. Noch im Flug trenne ich das Band mit meinem Ikran, ein letztes, liebevolles Streicheln über den mächtigen Hals, dann springe ich von seinem Rücken, uns vorher in eine entsprechende Höhe gebracht, aus der ein Sprung aus dem Flug nicht gefährlich ist. Nur kurz blicke ich dem Drachen nach, der langsam die Kurve macht, um zu seinen Freunden zurückzufliegen, sich einen sicheren und einigermaßen bequemen Platz für die Nacht auszusuchen.

Hier, auf dieser großen Lichtung vor dem Baum der Seelen sind einzelne kleine Feuer verteilt, durch die Luft kriechen einzelne Rauchwolken hervor, der Geruch von Feuer nicht mit Gefahr verbunden, sondern mit Gemeinschaft, Lachen, Essen.

Wie um die Vorfreude länger auszukosten gehe ich trotz meiner vorherigen Eile extra langsam, bei jedem Schritt eine besondere Kraft aufwendend, um nicht loszurennen. Mein Weg führt an mehreren Feuerstellen vorbei, überall verteilt, jede einzelne so gesichert, dass das Feuer nichts anderes zerstören kann als das dafür vorgesehene Holz.

Neytiri ist nicht dabei, Norm ebenso wenig – bei so vielen Na’vi kann ich sie nicht mit dem bloßen Auge ausmachen.

Ich grüße jede Gruppe, an der ich vorbei komme, unterhalte mich vielleicht kurz – so liebe Wesen, nur Brüder und Schwestern, mit denen ich gerne mein Leben verbringe. Neytiri sei, wird mir ohne eine vorherige Frage erzählt, noch näher am Baum der Seelen, aus Rücksicht auf den Traumwandler Normspellman. Er sei unsicher auf den starken Beinen des Volkes gewesen – er „träumte“ zu lange, sagen sie nun, die eigentliche Bedeutung des Wortes umgedreht. Er sollte nicht zu viel gehen, lieber noch ein Weilchen ruhen.

Ein netteres Kompliment kann man ihm nicht machen, denke ich.

Obwohl Mo’at, meine geliebte und gefürchtete Schwiegermutter, immer wieder davor warnt, den Schrecken des Himmelsvolkes als Traum, wenngleich auch als ein Albtraum, einer von der schrecklichsten Sorte, abzutun. Geschichte darf kein Traum werden, keine Legende, kein Märchen und dann vergessen. Sie hat Recht. Natürlich hat sie das. Eywa spricht zu ihr und Eywa lügt sie nicht an.

Die Narben werden verblassen, aber nicht verschwinden. Und wenn es um Norm geht, sage ich ihr, gibt es keinen Grund zur Sorge. Er kann helfen, hat bereits unter großen Opfern geholfen. Lass sie ruhig vom Träumen reden.

Mo’at mustert Norm und nickt. Ein lieber Mensch. Ein guter Na’vi. Ein guter Na’vi, der in seinen Träumen ein lieber Mensch ist. Das sieht Eywa.

Und letztendlich sehe ich auch meine Frau, meine Lebenspartnerin und –gefährtin, meine Liebe, spüre sie schon lange, bevor ich sie mit meinen Augen sehe. Und ihr ergeht es ähnlich: Mit dem Rücken zu mir erblicken ihre Augen mich nicht, ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihre Mutter ihr Gegenüber gerichtet. Sie reden über nichts wichtiges, Belanglosigkeiten.

Das weiß ich, nicht, weil ich sie höre, sondern erkenne es daran, dass Norm absolut kein Interesse zeigt.

Neytiris Ohren drehen sich so weit wie möglich in meine Richtung, ihr Kopf und Oberkörper drehen sich leicht mit, ihr Schwanz zuckt, ungeduldig, aber doch kontrolliert. Sie weiß bereits, dass ich hier bin, bevor die anderen, die an dieser Feuerstelle versammelt sind, mich begrüßen, lächelnd, freundlich. Wie ein Familienmitglied.

Mo’at, ehrwürdige Tsa’hik, „Ich sehe dich.“, und Norm Spellman, mein Freund, mein Bruder, dich auch. Knie hinter meiner Frau, die fünffingrigen Hände auf ihren schmalen Schultern. Sie spricht weiter, aber dreht ihren Kopf noch weiter in meine Richtung, so dass ich ihr problemlos auf die Wange küssen kann auf die zu einem Lächeln verzogenen Mundwinkel.

Ich sehe sie, sie sieht mich ohne mich wirklich und direkt zu sehen. Mein „Ich sehe und liebe dich. Habe dich heute vermisst.“ erreicht auch so ihr Herz.

Sie unterbricht ihr Gespräch nicht, als ich mich zwischen sie und Norm setze, die Berührung meiner Hände durch meinen Schwanz ersetze, der sich um den ihren schlingt.

Geschickt schneiden ihre Finger ein Stück von dem Fleisch ab, das sie gerade isst, und reicht es mir. Mein Danke nimmt sie mit einem Nicken hin: „… reichen aus. Ich halte es nicht für notwendig, nahezu überflüssig, aber vielleicht ist es die Mühe wert.“

Die Art, wie Norm die Augen verdreht, und die Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der Neytiri immer weitere Stücke abschneidet, ebenso mit einer herben Frucht verfährt, zeigt, dass der Traumwandler wohl derjenige war, der diesem Thema den Anstoß gab. Aus dem Verlangen nach einfachem Small Talk wurde wohl etwas ungewollt Schwieriges.

„Um was geht es?“

„Kleinigkeiten. Nichts Besonderes.“

Norms Antwort ist ausreichend – dass er überhaupt antwortet, obwohl die Frauen sprachen, zeigt, dass ich zumindest mit der Vermutung richtig lag, dass er es war, der mit dem Thema anfing.

„Normspellman schlug eine _neue_ Art des Anbaus von Pflanzen vor, deren Früchte wir essen oder deren Blätter unsere Wunden heilen.“

Moa’ts Antwort ist direkt, ein versteckter Tadel in jedem Wort.

Die Muskeln in Neytiris langem Schwanz zucken, bewegen sich aber nicht mehr als das, von dem meinen an seinem Platz gehalten. Ich sehe sie. Es gefällt ihr überhaupt nicht.

Norm träumt, wenn er seinen Avatar verlässt, aber für Neytiri kehrt er zurück zu einem Albtraum. Sie akzeptierte, liebte und sah mich, als ich selber noch im Traum wandelte, aber jetzt, da wieder Frieden herrscht, ist sie misstrauisch. Nicht mehr Mensch als unbedingt notwendig.

Ich denke, sie will einfach höflich sein, das Essen genießen ohne eine endlose Diskussion; ansonsten hätte sie ihn vermutlich schon angefaucht und zurechtgestutzt.

Bevor sie mir die Frucht weiter in Scheiben serviert, nehme ich sie ihr aus der Hand, ebenso wie das Fleisch, füttere sie.

Vielleicht beruhigt sie das: „Es wäre notwendig, wenn wir viele Verletzte oder Kranke hätten. Die Umsiedlung aber“, (ich zögere kurz bei diesem Wort; viel zu nett für das Grauen) „wird das Volk mehr als gut überstehen. Wir haben Verletze und Kranke, es wird auch immer welche geben, aber nicht so viele, dass eine Züchtung unentbehrlich wäre. Das Volk ist stark und Eywa führt unsere Jäger und Sammler. Wir werden weder schwach noch verhungern.“

Ich blicke zu Norm: „Ich danke dir für deinen Vorschlag, mein Bruder, aber es ist nicht der Weg der Na’vi.“

Das Zucken von Neytiris Schwanz hat aufgehört, stattdessen schmiegt er sich nun an den meinen. Mit einem entschiedenen Blick schaut sie nun zum Traumwandler: „Olo’eyktan hat gesprochen.“ Wie selbstverständlich.

Das Thema ist zu Ende und Norm gibt sich widerstandslos geschlagen, beobachtet, wie ich langsam Fleisch und Frucht in den geöffneten Mund meiner Frau schiebe

„Dafür, dass du vom Stamm der Ledernacken bist, machst du einen guten Häuptling.“

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das als Kompliment auffassen soll.“

„Verleugne niemals deine Herkunft, Jakesully. Nur sie gab dir die Möglichkeit zu retten, was uns heilig ist.“ Mo’at spricht nicht vorwurfsvoll, ganz anders als zu Norm.

Ehrwürdige Tsa’hik, „Du magst Recht haben. Aber ich bin endgültig erwacht. Ich träume nie wieder.“ Nicht in diesem Sinne und daraufhin lächelt sie sogar schwach.

„Ich habe mich nicht um den Job gerissen, Norm, aber ich habe eine Pflicht meinem Volk und meinem persönlichen Leben gegenüber und ich werde sie bestmöglich erfüllen.“

„Die Zeit alleine auf dem Dach hat dir wohl viel gebracht, mh? Du klingst so anders.“

Kontrollierter. Ruhiger. Ja. Ein letztes Mal Mensch. Für immer Na’vi.

_„Wie fühlt es sich an, die eigene Rasse zu verraten?_

_Zurückgelegte Ohren. Ein Fauchen._

„Auch danke dafür.“

Neytiris fragenden Blick übergehe ich für den Moment; sie bekommt ihre Antwort später, heute Abend, wenn wir uns schlafen legen.

„Nichts zu danken.“ Grinst und isst weiter.

Der folgende Gesprächsverlauf ist lockerer, ungezwungener, die Unbehaglichkeit verschwunden. Neytiri lacht, Norm reibt sich den Hinterkopf, seine Wangen ein wenig dunkler gefärbt, von überall um uns herum fröhliche Stimme und Mo’at überwacht ihre Kinder im Namen Eywas.

Das Abendmahl endet nach einiger Zeit, Dunkelheit um uns herum, das Feuert bereits schwach und Pandora leuchtet. Die hellen Punkte auf Neytiris Körper, ihrem Gesicht, spiegeln meine eigenen. Waren sie von vorneherein gleich, oder änderten sie sich bei unserem ersten Tsa’heylu? Ich wage es nicht zu fragen, zu schön das Wunder.

Meine Familie, bestehend aus all meinen Brüdern und Schwestern, verabschiedet sich, wünscht Mo’at eine gute Nacht, Neytiri und mir, dem zukünftigen Führerpaar, ebenso Bitten, Glückwünsche, Kommentare zur erlegten Jagd, zu unserem Verhalten. Die Familie scheut nicht vor Kritik zurück und jedem einzelnen wünschen auch wir eine gute Nacht, von Eywa in den Träumen geführt. Norm bleibt noch, fühlt sich wie zuvor unsicher.

Ich sehe ihn, besser als zuvor – er will sich entschuldigen. Neytiri sieht ihn auch, aber sie will es hören.

Ich schweige und warte auf jene Worte, die nicht sein müssten. Ich werde nicht hinhören, die Worte sind nicht an mich gerichtet. Meine Aufmerksamkeit ist nicht verlangt. Genieße den Ausblick in die leuchtende Nacht, die Schönheit Pandoras, meiner Heimat.

Erst Mo’at, ehrwürdige Tsa’hik, geliebte und gefürchtete Schwiegermutter, die sich nun ebenfalls verabschiedet, ihre Tochter umarmt und auf die Stirn küsst, ihre rechte Hand auf meiner Brust, ein Nicken, ein Blick, und sie geht zu ihrem Schlafplatz.

„Danke für die Einladung und das Essen.“

„Dafür brauchst du nicht danken. Das Volk sorgt für seine Kinder, die nicht selber jagen können.“

Sie lächelt, gutherzig, eindeutig beweisend, dass ihr Leben auch ohne menschliche Methoden funktioniert. Sie hat Recht.

„Es freut mich, dass du bei uns warst, Bruder. Du bist dort unten viel zu oft allein.“

Dort unten, weil die Forschungsstation sehr viel tiefer liegt als die Waldebene.

„Es wird uns morgen wieder Gesellschaft leisten. Das hat er Ni’nat versprochen.“

„Ni’nat?“ Ich kann mein Erstaunen nicht unterdrücken. Hat er endlich von seinem Recht Gebrauch gemacht, eine Lebenspartnerin wählen zu dürfen?

„Sie war ganz angetan von seiner Erzählung über ein Instrument, das er spielen kann.“

„Ein Instrument?“

„Blockflöte.“ Und er wird blauer als das Meer.

Aber sie passt zu Ni’nats lieblicher Stimme. Sie singt gerne und wenn Norm so gut spielen könnte wie sie singt, dann wäre es wirklich ein Hochgenuss, ihnen zuzuhören. Auch wenn es nur eine Blockflöte ist.

Das sage ich und er gleicht fast dem Nachthimmel über uns. Neytiri kichert nur. Wer weiß – vielleicht finden sie sich noch. Ein gemeinsames Interesse wäre eine gute Grundlage für eine lebenslange Partnerschaft und wir Na’vi leben lang. Ein Menschenleben von 80 Jahren ist sehr kurz dagegen.

„Er wird wohl demnächst öfters bei uns sein“, äußert sie meine Gedanken mit demselben Unterton – ich habe sie wohl mit meinem Hang zu sexuellen Andeutungen angesteckt. Und natürlich versteht Norm den Unterton, weiß, was sie meint und er streitet es nicht ab.

Ein wenig beschämt spielen seine Hände mit einer geflochtenen Strähne, an dessen Ende einige Perlen eingefädelt sind.

„Gute Nacht – Jake, Neytiri.“ Mehr sagt er nicht, geht. Und ist wohl ganz glücklich darüber.

Wir blicken ihm nur kurz hinterher, bevor uns einander zuwenden. Ihre schönsten, goldenen Augen strahlen mich an.

„Du warst lange weg, mein Jake“, und sie schmiegt sich an mich, ihr Duft dringt in meine Nase. Atme tief durch. Ein reiner Genuss.

„Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen.“

Jetzt brauche ich es nicht mehr. Allein sein ist nicht mehr notwendig.

„Hat es damit zu tun, dass du heute in der Station warst?“

Ich küsse ihr weiches Haar, das sie heute offen trägt, weich und leicht gewellt durch die vorherigen Zöpfe, eine kleine Blume gehalten durch ein Band oder eine Art Spange – ich hab mich noch nie sehr mit der Haarpflege beschäftigt. Neytiri wäscht die meinen, flechtet sie, kümmert sich auch um all den kleinen Schmuck, den ich an mir trage. Sie mag es und ich nehme ihr den Spaß nicht.

„Was hast du gemacht?“

„Ich musste nachdenken, alleine, ohne Eywas Hilfe.“

Ich streiche über ihren Rücken, drücke sie näher an mich. Der Tag ohne sie war lang, ist immer lang. Ich verstehe immer mehr, warum Na’vi-Partnerschaften ein Leben lang halten.

„Die große Mutter ist immer bei uns“, antwortet sie schlicht.

„Ja, das stimmt. Aber dieses eine und letzte Mal wollte ich ohne ihre Unterstützung mit mir ins Reine kommen, verstehen, was ich denke.“

„Verstehst du dich jetzt? Hast es geschafft, Eywas Hilfe abzulehnen?“

„Ja, ich habe …“ Stocken. Ein Kuss auf mein Schlüsselbein.

„Menschen – das Himmelsvolk – sind gerne alleine, gänzlich alleine … und haben auch gewisse Möglichkeiten dazu, alles andere um sich zu verdrängen.“

Das habe ich auch gemacht, verdrängt, ein Lied im Hintergrund, der den Wald überdeckt und Eywa konnte ich nur noch sehen im menschlichen Sinne.

„Aber ich bin kein Mensch mehr. Ich bin Teil des Volkes, ich bin ein Na’vi. Ich brauche nicht mehr allein sein – jetzt ist es gut.“

Noch ein Kuss auf ihr Haar, auf ihre Stirn, ihre Nase, ihre Wange, ihren Mund.

Sie lächelt mich an.

„Du hast vorhin weise gesprochen, Olo’eyktan.“

Und in jenem Wort liegt kein Spott, nur Respekt und Liebe,

„Wir leben und gehen auf unseren Wegen. Die Traumwandler sind unsere Freunde und als Freunde sollten sie das akzeptieren. Es war Eywas Wille, ehrwürdige Tsa’hik.“

Sie lächelt, küsst mich noch mal. Ich sehe die Liebe in ihren Augen und mir wird so unglaublich warm ums Herz. Danke, Eywa, dass du mir dieses neue Leben schenktest.

„Komm, meine Neytiri. Lass uns schlafen gehen.“

Sie greift meine Hand, die ich ihr hinhalte und folgt mir.

* * *


End file.
